rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sedric B. Zarcofski
Sedric Baxoje Zarcofski, the illegitimate son of Cinis Baxoje, is a werewolf character played by the user Sedric Furor. This individual fosters a burning hatred for his own biological father and an unwillingness to make things right with Cinis. Sedric is an extremely powerful, dangerous lycanthrope. While he can be classified as good, he's continueously proven himself to be a chaotic neutral in the allignment of the world. Sedric tends to do what is right however when moments arise, but he can also do something that one could view as evil given the correct circumstances or evidence pushing him to do so. Sedric's main skills consist of Combats (melee), Mining, Blacksmithing, Crafting, Language speaking, and being a father. It's often noted that Sedric has a dislike of heights, and feels uncomfortable when multiple people use magic around him in tense situations. Sedric is a Western Salve werewolf, as his family has been for hundreds, possibly thousands of years. He derives from the Baxoje Blood line, only becoming Sedric Furor through some Nickname given to him (people just assumed my username was his full name, so I just went with it and found a cover story). Sedric also Dislikes Morytania, thinking It's a waste of oxygen and pace, being extremely racist towards Vampyres out of disgust for them. One may also notice that Sedric doesn't like certain people who push their power around with no /good/, or justified, motive behind such actions. Sedric is currently engaged to Raven Cloud Appearance Sedric is Al Kharidian - morytanian by hertitage, but also has fremennik mixed in with the races giving him angular facial features. The even mix of races gave him the blessing of handsome looks and a slender build prior to his body building. Sedric stands at 6'3, with a large brutal, muscular build due to many years of mining, smithing, combat, and training. He's got smooth, olive, clean skin that gives him a distinct Kharidian appearance despite the other races mixed in his blood. His hair is jet black, having yet to start forming crimson tips as his father's did when he turned two hundred years of age. Sedric's irises are a sun-like golden colour that often give the appearance of glowing in dark rooms, and thin, shaped eye brows that add to his handsome looks, often captivating people with his eyes. Sedric is usually seen to be wearig a smug, "I'm a bad ass" smirk that distinctly goes with his attitude the majority of the time, butt can also been seen wearing a Gatsby smile, the type of smile that seems to see you how you'd like to be seen, seeing through any mask that one puts on, just appreciating one for who they really are. Personality Sedric is normally a very social, headstrong person. He frequently tries to meet new aquaintences where ever he goes. He isn't one to enjoy killing, nor one to start arguements with other people around the land. He's raitonal and tries to keep cool under any form of pressure, trying to assert his leadership capabilities in the most beneficial way to others. He's protective, and can get very jealous at times, especially when others show any sign of flirting with his companion, whether that's intentional or not on their part. Sedric shows great passion for everything he stands for and enjoys not letting anyone show him wrong unless he truely is wrong. Blacksmithing and Mining Sedric started as a miner at a young age, which is the starting root of his strength and body building habits. He eventually started to learn blacksmithing as well from one of his supervisiors. For the portion of his life that he spent mining, he learned all he could, becoming a highly respected miner. It got to the point where Sedric could clear whole veins of ore from mile long tunnels in a matter of hours. He trained new miners, always taking care, remembering how he was just a boy when he'd begun. The hard labour gave him a rough attitude and an tougher body, muscles developing with large volume and ability, giving him a toned, body-builder like appearance. He started focusing more on Black Smithing during his final years in the mines, paying attention to anything having to do with Bronze or Iron, learning how different weapons, armours and utilities could use the metals. While not the best, he found it interesting and never failed to learn more and more. Upon leaving the mines, he'd learn far greater amounts of knowledge about the skill, and of the current date (April 12th, 2014) Sedric is capable of working Runite into complex armours. He continues to learn. IC History to the OOC date of February eighteenth, 2013 Sedric was originally a character I thought of but was played by another roleplayer a few years ago, but during the time he was roleplayed he was only about 10 years old, but the roleplayer quit roleplaying so the character went dormant. ICly at the time sedric was born, Cinis (who went by Dmitri at the time) was 537 years of age, and he left Sedric's mother due to being a mercenary and having to move around a lot, without knowing she was going to have a child. Until 20 years of age Sedric mostly helped his mother build crafts to sell to passing tourists or adventurers. He was taught to be friendly, and polite to all he met, and keep an open mind towards other people's believes, not telling them they were wrong unless completely necessary. When sedric turned twenty one, he left the desert and moved up north to the city of burthorpe. He began working as a miner, mostly working with iron, copper, and tin. Being payed the low amount of 1000 copper (why not 100 silver? read his race, he doesn't exactly like touching silver.) every few months, he still sent his mother half of his salary to keep her well lived. Instead of finding a house, sedric hacked out a nook in the wall where he would lay his cot for the night, then work all day. This is where sedric gained the majority of his muscle and strength. At the age of 30 (human years) he still appeared 16-17 years of age, and unknowning he was a werewolf he figured somthing was messed up within his body. Several months after his 30th birthday he began expiriencing sudden spikes in his physical ablities and senses, offen rendering him unable to work from the sick feelings he'd recieve from the changes. For this while, pay came slow for a year, so he sent 75% of his salary to his mother to give her the illusion that his work still went well. This went on for 50 years, his mother passing away, and sedric falling into a deep depression. One night sedric decided to go for a walk to clear his mind, and pray for help from the gods. Upon reaching the summit of a near by moutain, he knealed in the snow, beginning his prayer. Several hours passed, despite frostbite he still prayed. Prayer after prayer, He begged the gods for the pain to go away, pleaded to be able to regain sanity. In his final prayer, he reached out towards the moon for hopes Saradomin would save him. As he stood near the end of the prayer, shivering, fingers and toes numb; He was hit with a wave of pain, screaming out. He collapsed to the snow blacking out. That night he dreamt of monsterous power and unstoppable slaughter. Armored men shining like flakes of snow charged relentlessly towards him, only to be met with their doom. The dream surged on, the feeling of rage towards the world never ceasing in the realistic feel to it. Eventually sedric woke up, finding himself laying in a gully within the rellekan-troll mountain range. he rose feeling sharp pains and soreness, barely able to rise to his feet, much less find his way back to burthorpe. Upon finiding the cot where he slept normally he collapsed in it, sleeping for several days, or what he thought was several days. The next thing sedric remembered was waking up in a near by cave face to face with a girl named Alyssa Orlean who claimed he had attacked her, but luckily she'd been able to knock him out with the help of another werewolf by the name of Warpath. A relationship came out of this new friendship, it lasted a few months but as of now ((2/26/13)), Alyssa hasn't been seen in a few months ((weeks oocly)). Several months later: One day sedric was at Falador's Rising Sun tavern, when he met the warden of Edgeville, Ms. Bay. After striking up a conversation she began talking about her line of work. A convict, ironically, walked into the bar at that moment, and began speaking with the warden to push his luck with staying a freeman. After being asked how he escaped he lied saying Sedric aided him. The warden believed him, wanting to place sedric under arrest despite sedric's evidence of being innocent. He decided he'd show her how he was innocent through a demostration by revealing his true form, which would prove his aliby true. She and the convict followed cinis to a witness-free location. Still not wanting to show his form he tried to convince her through speech, failing over and over. As they spoke the convict snuck around the warden knocking her unconcious, forcing sedric to shift. Barely able to control himself, he killed the convict, the warden awakening minutes later and placed in shock by this new form. She was slightly prejudice towards him (who wouldn't be? he was a giant evil-looking wolf.) threatening him and telling him to back off at spear point, he followed her directions. He explained himself, but she still showed great fear for him, so when she closed her eyes he shifted back. In such a disoriented state she believed he'd chased off the wolf, and decided to go drink at the bar. Although his many attempts to convince her he wasn't bad, she held a decent amount of doubt against him. A History to the OOC date of April 24th, 2013 (from Feb). After this conflict at the tavern, The Warden was unseen, Sedric deciding she removed herself from the asgarnian area due to that event, and fear of him. Not many things happened for several months. He made new friends, and joined forces with Ciel, one of his father's friends, to create a make-shift pack, accpeting any creature they could find worthy. One day, while hunting cattle in a farm southeast of Falador, Sedric met a Nature mage. Normally he would've payed no attention to her, but he noticed her ablilty to speak telepathically to him without having to form a forceful mental connection. Awed by this act of supreme magics, he listened to her, telling her what he was and what he was doing. Although his transformation back to a human, she still believed he was a form of humanoidic animal, and not a "lycanthrope," or "Werewolf". Ciel later accepted this mage into their pack, and they all became friends, despite their harsh joking and insults to eachother. After a while the mage set out on her own, and the "pack" became a duo once more. Sedric tried joining several Factions around the mainland gielinor but never could find a fitting job, mostly due to his skill set and race. One day in falador bar, several months after the mage left their group, Sedric was upstairs in the rising sun, when he caught the scent of another lycanthope. Automatically walking up to the woman, from whom the scent came, he struck up a conversation. This conversation soon revealed that she hadn't a clue that she was a werewolf, and had recently suffered a chain of traumatic events that only gave her more confusion towards what was going on. Saba, the shewolf he'd just met, joined his pack and soon to follow another friend of Sedric's father. The pack stuck together most of the time, living withing the house of Ciel. One day sedric was following Saba's scent when he walked into the Bluemoon Inn within Varrock. There he found a demonic figure grasping Saba by the wrist, rearing his blade. Within seconds sedric had crossed the room, steel greatsword plowing powerfully into the demon's neck. Upon the demon's head rolling across the floor, he burst into ash. Sedric claimed the blades from the demon offering them to Saba as a trophy of her survival, but she insisted he kept them, so he did. Months past, the pack thriving as friends, partaking in many journeys and adventures. FIRST MARRIAGE Marriage Is an EXTREMELY complicated subject when talking about Sedric's marriage history. He eventually married Saba, settling down in Draynor Manor, and having a family. He showed a strong passion for her, finding new ways to express his love day by day, striving to prove himself to her and keep the best relations he could with her. They were married for roughly a year or two before they began to have a family. Right off the bat Jerico and Crysta were born, twins despite each one resembling the opposite gendered parent. Sedric began different jobs to make money, spending most of his time with Saba and the Children to ensure everyone in the family was as happy as he could help. The marriage lasted a few years before Saba and Sedric started becoming distant, it was neither one's fault, but they just grew apart. After a few years of distance and the kids having grown, Saba quit coming home while Sedric was there. so packing his bags and leaving a /Large/ chunk of davings (roughly 500,00 gold coins in the tibby system), Sedric moved off to find a new place, commonly visiting his kids. DRAGEI'SUR The Dragei'sur is the largest chapter of Sedric's life. This chapter emcompasses 60% of my time using him as an actual character (comment made in 2013). Soon after being married, Sedric was at The Rising Sun pub when he met a man of the name "Xivan". At the time he thought nothing much of Xivan, and simply would talk to him and listen to the man's stories. Xivan would always mention how he came from another dimension, saying he was going to get home one way or another. Sedric frankly took him as a crazy who told good stories. Being a peacekeeper to the Rising sun, Xivan would normally get inbetween brawls to break them up, Sedric regularly helping him do so. They became a good team, and Sedric gained respect from the man as he returned the respect. Eventually Sedric Joined this group called the Dragei'Sur, meeting many new people and becoming close friends to many. During the first portion of his membership of the 'Sur, Sedric stayed away from the female members, seeing as he was married, and just tended to socialize in a friendly manner to everyone. He began body building and training, starting to become a berserking fighter rather than one that depended on agility. Often sparring members and winning, to try and get a feel for his new combat abilities. He smithed himself several new sets of different alloy/metal armours, trying out new styles of combat as well, finding that blades, axes, shields and ESPECIALLY HALBERDS were where his talents lay. Years passed in the Dragei'Sur, The Lycanthrope becoming more and more powerful, and expanding his knowledge on smithing, mining, and laguage learning as well, when the Dragei'Sur decided to hold a tournament. Sedric, a fairly large, powerful individual now, took this as a chance to prove his combat worth, taking part in the melee portion of the Tournament. Eventually, Sedric took the cup, after winning against Several other contestants, one being the Mighty Gonad, Yak Splitter by a chance of Xivan getting nervious that Gonad would bleed out. This tournament drew new attention to Sedric for the first time, making him realize that he was indeed a capable individual. Gonad showed Sedric new training methods, to improve his physique and ability for brutally powerful combats, which He soon began practicing, greatly improving his combat worth. Sedric, later in the Drageir'Sur found himself as a high ranking member, only falling below Raven Cloude, and Xivan. He kept a strong hold on his jobs, the lower members mostly knowing not to piss him off, or they'd soon regret such actions. Sedric began to crush on Raven, having been "divorced" for over a year at the time but not having bothered telling anyone, and they soon began seeing eachother, dating subtly under Xivan's nose. Tensions began to rise when Xivan caused an Ex-member of the Dragei-Sur to severly burn him, due to Xivan's inability to shut up, and this in turn set off a large chain of events that would eventually crumble the Dragei'Sur. Crumbling Pillar One: Red, Keon and Karen The first crumbling pillar pf the Dragei'Sur came when Xivan was burned by Red, causing backlashes towards Red's sibling Karen. In turn Karen, a devious, dangerous, manipulative individual, began seeking out ways to cause Xivan and the order pain for her own pleasure. She began Manipulating Keon, at one time actually making him beat Xivan to near death. Xivan for some odd reason, still trusted Keon, and acted like nothing was wrong, however Sedric began to realize something was going on behind closed doors and began closing in on Keon, to try and smoke him out of his betrayal of the Dragei'Sur. Xivan, oblivious to the fact that he'd nearly been beaten to death, and betrayed by Keon, started to show anger toward Sedric for pressing on Keon and giving him constant threats and warnings about punishment for betrayal. Eventually this led to Keon's death, both hands being severed off with the follow up of decapitation by Raven over the burning of a complex, mysterious journal written by red, in which Xivan had ordered to be burned, fearing Sedric and Raven where after it to collapse the Dragei'Sur. Crumbling Pillar two: The Journal Red's Journal was a thick, leather bound book hand written by the Ex Co-leader, Red. This book held years upon years of magical, mechanical, spiritual, and scientific studies; along with secrets having to do with the Dragei'Sur. In total this book was more valuable than most people's lives that where in the Dragei'Sur, and Was held by Raven, due to her position as the New Co-leader. The book was stolen, by either Keon or xivan, and placed in Xivan's vault, and upon Sedric requesting the book for Raven to be returned, One of Xivan's Mahjarrat started charging an attack, Causing Sedric to attack before her charge was finished. This resulted in the death of the Mahjarrat (Asher), the mortal wounding of Keon, and the near death of Xivan, although he was spared due to Sedric's Adopted daughter making him halt his actions. Keon took off to the vault with little warning to dispose of the book over a grudge that Keon held towards Sedric Raven, and Ciel for causing the civil war with in the Dragei'Sur. Raven and Sedric gave Keon a chase, which eventually ended a top Baxtorian Falls, with the burning of the book and the death of Keon. The Third Crumbling Pillar: Xivan's hate Xivan took this as an attack towards himself and the Clan, despite Sedric's constant pointing out that The Mahjarrat was going to attack first, and that if they'd simply handed over the book and not taken it in the first place, no one would have died. Sedric and Raven left the Dragei'Sur entering hiding for a long while within the Kharidian Desert while Xivan's order began to collapse in on itself. Xivan's hate was fueled by all of his ignorance (as sedric saw it), his Curse that was slowly decaying his mind, and his lack of ability to not overthink things. Xivan made himself a vow, to kill both Raven and Sedric, his focus on them leading to the decaying of internal structure within the 'Sur, and inevitably causing the system to crack and collapse, thus ending the Dragei'Sur. New Life: Raven Sedric and Raven furnished a cave within the desert, near the river for a water source, making into their own pirate-like coven. Sedric worked as a smith for northern and western towns, selling his find smithing products, which mostly all consisted of Mithril through Rune products to wealthy merchants, Nobles, and Royals making large sums of money. Raven kept to theft, swindling, and hustling for her contribution to an income source, the two quickly becoming rich. Sedric Fell further and further in love with Raven, despite her tendencies to being someone that most people thought was untrustable. Several years ended up passing, with several events that encompassed backlashed from the Dragei'Sur, but Sedric and Raven found ways to stay in hiding. ((will write more.)) IMAGES of Sedric imagesIII.jpg|Sedric's wolf form sedric II.png|Above Al Kharid sedric I.png|essence armor sedric wolf.JPG|Sedric's most current wolf form. Standing at 8'3 and built for speed and power. Jerico #1.png|Jerico, Sedric's son Category:Werewolves Category:Adventurer Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Fremennik